Max the Killer
Authors Notes: Hello In Roblox My Name Is MaxTheKiller1010 xD So I Made This Website To Tell You About Me...So...I Quit Roblox...Cheak My Profile Out And Friend me :D The Start When I was 15, my family and I moved to the USA; I didn't want to, as I was happy in the UK, but my mom had made her mind up, and went ahead and moved herself, my sister Stephanie and I to our new home. I'd not seen any pictures of the new house, and so was surprised at just how big the place turned out to be. My mother sent my sister and I off to our room to unpack, and I did my best to ensure I was as far away from my sister as possible. She was always texting Nathan, her boyfriend, and giggling at all of his replies. Nathan and I had been friends at one point; that all changed when he started dating Stephanie, and when I confronted him about it, he jumped me in a rage. The fight and the friendship ended with me in the hospital with a broken arm. Right now, she happened to be 'sexting' with him - stuff about wanting him naked there ASAP, and how they could have a threesome with one of her friends. I grabbed the phone away, a Samsung Galaxy, and texted him back with: Are you fucking kidding me, Nate?? You're 17, and she's only 14 years old. ''Steph stole the phone back out of my hands and stalked off in a huff. I shrugged and sat down to play Pokemon X on my Nintendo 3DS for a few hours. Later on after I'd gotten tired of playing, I went out and called up my friend, Callum. We were just hanging out and talking in a nearby park, when he started to say something like: "Max, I've been thinking about this-" but I never found out what. Three guys well-known as bullies yelled out something and interrupted him, and when we turned to look at them, we saw they were practically behind us. One of them - Jack, came up close and aggressively, saying: ''"Yo, kid. The fuck you doing here?" his friends Josh and Julien were right behind him. In confusion, I tried telling them that I'd just moved into the area, but when I tried to stand up, they were on us. I couldn't see too clearly what happened to Callum, but I don't imagine he got off any lighter than I did. With three older, bigger guys on me, I hit the ground pretty quickly, and they switched from working me over with their fists, to kicking whichever part of me was exposed. They got bored after a while, so I took the opportunity to stagger to my feet - I think Callum had already run home, because I didn't notice him. I was feeling groggy and more than a little addled, and in my stupor, I yelled out "Tarpar!", thinking it was a legitimate curse. They just looked at me like I was a complete loser, and, feeling much like one, I turned and ran home as fast as I could manage. _________________________________________________________________________________ When I was 15 I moved to the U.S.A I didnt want to because I was happy in the UK but my mom like always didnt listen she just went with it and Me, Her and my sister Stephanie moved to the U.S.A. So after we went to the house Mom rented out and it was HUGE. 'She said Max, You and Stephanie go to the bedroom I went with her and the room and I was like ... Really I have to share a bedroom with is bitch Stephanie had her phone out and she was texting her boyfreind Nathan, Who was one of my freinds until he broke my arm in a fury of rage. She was texting him stuff like ''BB i wanna see your penis and We could have a 3some with my M8 I looked at the Samsung Galaxy Phone and I was like Are you fucking kidding and she's only 14 and Nathan was like 17 years old. I went on the bed starting playing my Nintendo 3DS (I am a HUUUUGGGGEEEEE video game fan) it turned on and I played Pokemon X. After a few hours I went outside and I called up my freind Callum and we talked for a while then he said this I've been thinking about this-'' but the message was cut short as 3 bullys named Jack, Josh and Julius started saying ''Yo kid da fuck yo doing here they spoke with a street accent and I was confused and said I just moved he-'' I got punched and shoved around... then I shouted ''TARPAR' which at that time I thought it was a demonic curse but then I just look like I a idiot and I ran inside. Weird Feelings The next day, regardless of how rough I looked, I had to go to school with my bullies and attackers from the previous day, whom I will now refer to as The Three J's. Outside of the main doors, they saw me, pointed, laughed and yelled out: "Hey, aren't you that little bitch we fucked up yesterday?" I did my best to ignore them, and went inside to homeroom. After school, Stephanie and I went to the bus stop together. I'd somehow managed to avoid the Three J's for the rest of the day; like as not, they'd blown off school for the rest of the day after I'd seen them that morning. My luck and Stephanie's chose that moment to run out, however. My mom had moved us to a city on the East Coast, but there was a small wooded park near our school that our bus stop was located by, and Jack, Josh and Julien came sauntering out of a dirt path leading into the park just behind us. Julien and Josh shoved me to the ground, while Jack grabbed my sister and dragged her down the path into the trees with the other two close behind him, leaving me with a freshly broken nose. I could hear muffled screams, thrashing, sticks breaking, grunting, and the three of them egging each other on. My sister and I rarely got on, but I couldn't just leave her for their amusement, so I ran down the path after them. I couldn't see anything, but all the noise was coming from back in the trees off to my right; I pushed through the low-hanging branches, earning some new scratches to match the old. It only took about 10 feet for me to come into a small clearing; the sight that greeted me there made me see red and my blood boil. Jack was on top of my sister with his pants shoved down to his knees. Julien and Josh had their backs to me and were cheering him on, and making crude comments about Steph. I saw her eyes widen when she noticed me over her rapist's shoulder; she bit down into his hand hard, and after he swore and jerked away, she screamed out: "Max! Please, help me!" before she broke into a fresh bout of body racking sobs. All three of them turned to look at me, but they didn't look scared at being caught, nor did they move towards me. They just smirked at me, commented about what a slut my sister was, and Jack went back to pumping away furiously. At that moment, after staring at the horrific scene before me dumbly, I remembered I had a small knife in my pocket. It wasn't much, but it was sharp. I ran forward and fell on Jack's back, pressing the blade of the knife into the hollow at the base of his throat. I put my face next to his ear, where I could just see a bright red line beginning to form where I was slowly dragging the blade across his flesh, and whispered into his ear: "You fuck with my sister, I fuck with you." Apparently the saying is true: Bullies are cowards at heart. When I moved the knife away from his throat, Jack hurriedly pulled his pants up, and him, Josh and Julien took off towards the street. I helped Stephanie up to take her home and get cleaned up. They were going to pay. After I'd rinsed the blood and dirt off my face and hands, I went back down to the kitchen and selected the biggest, sharpest knife my mom had in the knife block. I took a minute to savour the way it felt in my hand, and then I went back outside. __________________________________________________________________________________ The next day I went to School and the bullys (Who I Shall now refer to has The Triples J's) where there and there were like Hey your that BITCH from Yesterday I just ignored them and went to class and after school I went to the bus stop and Stephanie was with me but Jack came and grabbed Stephanie and started raping her, She yelled MAX!!! HELP ME BROTHER and I remebered 'I have a small but sharp Knife' so I pulled it out and throw it at Jack, He ran away crying and I shouted You rape her, and you deal with me, Max Alexzander Rose Me and Stephanie got on the bus and went home. At home I went to the bathroom and I thought 'That felt so good' and I went downstairs and picked up the sharpest knife I could see and went outside. The Killing Begins It didn't take long at all to find Jack. He was sitting on a picnic table smoking a cigarette in the same park where Callum and I had encountered him and his buddies the day before school started. He was facing away from me, so didn't yet know I was there. I stood there watching - one thought spinning around in my head. Jack had raped my sister. He was done. Glancing around to make sure we were alone, I quietly advanced on him from behind; I kept the knife hidden behind me as I circled into his field of vision. "If it isn't the dirty whore's faggot little brother, eh, cocksucker?" I flexed my grip. This would be the last time he pushed anyone around. I nodded, "Yep. It's me, Max." He just sat there grinning at me as I made my way closer. When I was within arm's distance, I reached out and grabbed the back of his shirt, pulling his face forward quickly into my upraised knee before he had a chance to react. He looked a little dazed after his head snapped back, so I took the opportunity to dash quickly behind him, take my stolen knife firmly in both hands, and plunged it into his back. It briefly stuck on his ribs, but I felt something - I don't know if it was the blade or his bone - snap, and the knife was suddenly buried to the hilt. It looked like he was trying to say something, so I leaned in a little closer. The look on his face was shock, with the pinched, grey look of pain around the edges. His lips moved, but no words came out; nothing but a sputtering gasp and dark, nearly black bloody bubbling at the corners of his lips. I kept my face scant inches from his while I watched the light in his eyes slowly dim. How much time passed, I don't know. All I knew was my bully and my sister's rapist was dead, and I was the one to make him that way. ___________________________________________________________________________________ I was looking around for Jack, He raped her, He.. Is.. The One... I looked around holding a long, sharp knife and I saw him and said 'YOU!!, Yeah, It's me Max' He just grinned Look it's fucking gay ass kid, You lost he mocked me, 'No...' I pinned him down 'YOU LIKE THAT YOU FAT FUCKING PIECE OF GAY ASS SHIT, HUH, HUH!!!! N-n-n-n-no... I pulled out my knife and looked as his back as I carved it into him. He screamed PLEASE STOP!! But I refused, As I took it out his vision faded away, He went to the bright light, He was gone, Dead.... Stephanie's Doom Walking fuck , I couldn't keep the elated grin off my face. I needed to check on my sister, but I was still running high off of killing Jack, and I couldn't stop myself from wondering what it would be like to kill a girl: To kill my sister. A sudden flash of inspiration nixed that idea before it had fully formed. Nathan. That creep wouldn't be perving on Steph any more after I was through with him. I noticed she was curled up on her bed sleeping when I poked my head into our room. I couldn't help smiling, "This is perfect." I whispered aloud to myself, as I stole forward on silent feet to take her cellphone off her bedside table. I tried to emulate her writing when I texted Nate: iz ovr BB. cum ovr an we can do it 1 last tyme?? Knowing Nathan, I knew he'd come right over if she didn't answer him right away after a message like that. So I quickly scrawled a message for him on a post-it note, stuck it to the door, and ran back up to our room to hide myself in the closet right next to her bed. And then I waited. A little less than an hour later, I heard Nathan call out for Stephanie. When there was no response, he took the open door and note as an invitation, and I heard him jog down the hall and pause briefly, before pushing our bedroom door open with one hand. A smile appeared on his face when his eyes fell on Steph sleeping on her bed in her loose fitting boxer shorts and a little white tank top. He crept forward, and carefully eased himself onto the bed next to her. With one hand, his tugged his junk out of his jeans, and slid her boxers and panties down over the swell of her hip with the other. I could feel my blood pumping through my veins again in excitement. Sis must have stolen some of mom's pills again if she's sleeping through that, I thought to myself. If he'd taken a second to look up, he'd have seen me approaching the bed with my tried and true knife in my hand, still stained with Jack's blood and the tip missing. Suddenly, I heard him hiss sharply through his teeth and his whole body stiffened. I laughed out loud. I couldn't help it; she was basically a blow-up doll and he was still a minute man? At the sound of my laugh, he jerked backwards in surprise, and barely caught himself from falling out of bed. My eyes met his, and as I made the final steps towards him and leaned over my sisters inert body, I smiled. "I'm so glad you came, Nate." the look of shock and confusion never left his face even after I'd slit his throat from ear to ear. I don't know what woke her up finally, but Steph stirred as Nathan's lifesblood gushed out over her side and stomach. I think she wanted to scream, but all that came out was a strangled, pathetic squeaking noise. "I hope you enjoyed your life, sister." I went home to my house to see Stephanie asleep, I was thinking about killing her but then I had a idea.. I took her phone and texted Nathan and then I wrote BB its ova u shud go di, Knowing Nathan he ran to are house and raped Stephanie infront of me, I didnt care anymore, The power got to me! When he was done, I grabbed him and stared in his eyes then pulled out my knife, ''''Once you here, you wont see anywhere near' and started carving around them 'You had a great life.. A good girlfriend.. but It's over' I smiled as his eye was ripped out by my hand, then I started stabbing his heart.. I saw Stephanie wake up and I looked at her.. 'I hope you liked life..' Category:Inspired by Jeff